


Be With Me Tonight

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4/26/03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/26/03

Jen walked out onto the porch, gathering her coat around her. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and blew out a long breath, opening them in time to see the frosty manifestation of it dissipate above her head. Sighing, she dropped her head and leaned against the porch rail staring down at the icy creek.

"It's always something, huh?"

She turned, smiling when she noticed Doug sitting off in a darkened corner of the porch. "It is. With us, it always is." She walked over toward him, settling beside him on the swing. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." He smirked then looked away. "Pacey wants me to sweep it all under the rug so that Audrey doesn't get into trouble."

"Audrey's already in trouble."

"True." Doug sighed and rubbed his hands on his knees. "Which I figure Pacey thinks is his fault, so he's trying to take care of things, which is easier now that he's got money to throw at the problem."

"You're worried about him."

"Yeah." He laughed softly. "Probably shouldn't be. I'm sure he'd rather I didn't. But Pacey…" he shrugged. "Pacey thinks that he needs to be rich and successful to win a place in our family."

"And he doesn't?" Jen looked at him skeptically.

"Pacey's never going to win over our parents." Doug leaned back, not looking at her. "It sucks and it's unfair, but it's the truth. He could buy them everything in the world and they're never going to see him as anything more than a screw up."

"But you're different?" This time the skepticism was in her voice.

"Yeah. I like to think so anyway." Doug shrugged again. "Not always. But since he stayed with me, since we got to know each other, yeah. I thought I was different." He turned and met her gaze. "You think he's happy?"

"I don't know." Jen shook her head. "We don't talk about things since the Year of Joey Potter. I mean, we're friends, but confession isn't good for our souls."

"He doesn't look happy. He looks pretty miserable and lost." Doug shook his head. "But he's got to do it all on his own, doesn't he? He's got to make his choices and live with them." There was a long silence then Doug laughed softly. "Hell, maybe I am just jealous. Maybe that little bit inside me that always got off on being the favored son is just pissed off that he makes more money than I do, he drives something that doesn't have a siren and flashing lights, he can afford to buy ridiculously expensive and completely unnecessary presents…"

"Some people prefer the flashing lights and siren."

He gave her a sideways smile. "Yeah? Who? The criminals of Capeside who are just really looking for attention?"

"Yeah." She smiled and leaned back, staring unseeing at the snow covered lawn. "I don't think you're jealous."

"No?"

"Well, I do, but I don't think that's what's motivating your concern for Pacey." She reached over and took his hand from where it rested on his thigh and squeezed it. "I think you're just fond of your little brother and don't want to see him turn into some outcast from a Giovanni Ribisi movie."

"It's more the Ben Affleck issue I'm concerned about. Ribisi's done some good work." Doug smiled as she laughed, looking down at his hand still in hers. Slowly, he turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah?" Jen shrugged. "I think he's luckier to have a brother like you." There was silence as she joined him, watching their hands as his thumb brushed lightly over the top of hers. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. "What are you going to do about Audrey?"

"Gale and Dawson aren't going to press charges. Pacey's insurance rates will go through the roof."

"And Audrey?"

"Audrey's going to keep going the way she's going until someone stops her or until she does something she can't get away with."

"But this isn't going to be it?"

There was a long pause. "No. This isn't going to be it."

"And that bothers you a lot."

"I'm a police officer." Doug stated flatly. "But more importantly, if something else happens - say she kills herself or someone else - I'm going to have that hanging over my head, knowing that if I'd busted her for this, I might have prevented it from happening."

"People who want to destroy themselves will find a way to do it, no matter what."

"I know that." He looked at their hands, surprised they were still joined. "But it doesn't change anything."

"No. It doesn't." Jen lifted her gaze up to his eyes. Doug blinked and stared at her, wondering at the sudden heaviness in the air. "It's all going to work out in the end."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Pacey's one of the good guys. Always has been. And he always will be, so he'll come out on the right side of everything. Maybe a little worse for wear, but on the right side. Audrey's acting out, feeling hurt and betrayed. It's a common occurrence when you hook up with this bunch. Trust me, I did my own share of it my sophomore year after Dawson dumped me." She laughed. "Things I'm not proud of, but things I lived through."

"Survived and thrived." His words were soft, trapped between the two of them. "You look beautiful tonight."

Jen blushed and looked away from his intense blue gaze. "So, you see, it's all going to work out."

"Yeah. I've been told that everything does." Doug looked away from her and sighed, easing his hand from her grip. "I'd better head home."

"Are you walking?"

"Don't have much choice, given that Pacey's car doesn't run anymore. And calling someone to give me a ride would result in having to explain the gaping hole in the side of the Leery home."

"I could give you a ride. Grams and I are staying here, but we drove down. And, as far as I know, our car's in complete working order. Although it is the Grams-mobile, so it's not the height of luxury."

"I mentioned that I drive a squad car, right?" Doug smiled at her. "A ride would be nice, thank you."

"Can't have Capeside's finest freezing to death on the long walk home." She stood up and started for the door. "I'll grab the keys and be right out."

Doug watched her disappear into the house and shook his head. "Don't even think about it, Witter."

***  
"So, I've pretty much got the rest of the tirade figured out, but I'm not quite sure why she was so pissed off at you."

"Ah." Jen shrugged. "I liked a guy. She slept with him. That pretty much sums it up."

"It wasn't my little brother, was it?"

"Me and Pacey? Nah." She shook her head. "Those problems stem purely from the Joey Potter camp. I ventured out of our little group to have my heart trampled on."

"Did it make it any better?"

"Well, I don't have to see him anymore, so yeah." She laughed. "I wasn't hugely invested in him. I liked him, thought he liked me. But apparently I wasn't fucked up enough, so I didn't meet his damsel in distress quota."

"I'll never understand men that are enthralled with women in need."

"Says the police officer?" Jen laughed again. "Come on, Doug."

"Turn left here." He gestured toward his street. "Seriously. I mean, yes, my goal is to help people and uphold the law, but I don't go around searching for needy women to fall in love with. I don't get it."

"You don't get what could be a turn on about a woman who needs you?"

"Need is better if it's mutual. I don't want to come home to someone who needs me to lean on all the time. I want someone who can stand on her own two feet. I want someone who knows who she is and is proud of it."

"Do women like that exist in Capeside?"

"Nah." He looked out his window. "They all moved away." After a long pause, he pointed toward another turn. "Take a left there then slow down. It's the third building."

Jen stopped the car in front of the apartment building peering up at it through the windshield. "Well, I guess this is it."

"I guess so."

"Thanks."

"For what? You're the one providing the ride."

"For what you're doing for Audrey." She shrugged and offered him a small grin. "I know that it goes against everything you believe in."

"Just help her. Get her help. Whatever it takes." Doug turned and smiled at her. "Thanks for the ride, Jen."

"Anytime, Officer Witter."

"How long are you guys in town?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering if I should say goodnight or goodbye."

"We're here until new years day. So goodnight is fine." She tilted her head slightly, chewing on the inside of her lip as she looked at him, trying to read the darkness of his eyes. "Of course, it's liable to be a chilly holiday until they get the Leery's wall fixed."

"Are you cold?"

"I…"

"You could come in."

Licking her lips nervously, Jen nodded. "That's…that'd be nice. I mean, Gale's dealing with the insurance company. Audrey's passed out. Grams is watching Alexander and Lily. Bessie and Bodie are having some alone time. Mr. Potter is asleep. Dawson and Joey and…" She laughed softly. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"I've got eggnog."

"I despise eggnog."

"It's cold out here."

Jen shivered at the thick heat in his voice. "Yeah. It is."

***  
"This is quite the bachelor pad." Jen's eyebrow rose as she glanced around the room. "If you're Rupert Everett."

"Thank you, Pacey."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm just teasing. This place is nice."

"It's small." He headed for the kitchen. "What would you like to drink?"

"What do you have? I mean, besides eggnog, the Devil's drink?"

"There's beer. Milk. Water. Coke. Wine. Champagne." Doug looked at her over the top of the refrigerator door. "Not that I'm offering alcohol to a minor, mind you."

"Right." Jen hoisted herself up onto the counter beside the sink. "What kind of wine?"

"A nice red."

"That sounds good."

"You know if you're drinking, you're not driving. Not in this snow." He pulled the bottle from the rack and set it on the counter, reaching under the cabinet for two glasses. "Maybe you should call your grandmother to make sure it's okay if you stay here."

"And tell her what, exactly? Grams, I'm spending the night at Doug's place, since he has every intention of getting me liquored up?"

"Or you could just tell her that you drove me home, the roads are slick and it'd be better if you didn't drive. After Audrey's stunt tonight, I don't think she'd begrudge you the safer path."

"But, just for my piece of mind, you do plan to get me liquored up, right?"

He laughed and reached into a drawer for the corkscrew. "I thought I'd let you have a glass and we could talk." He set the bottle on the counter next to her and slowly slid the screw through the cork. "I suppose I could pour you a really big glass."

"I should call Grams then." She glanced over her shoulder where the phone hung on the wall. "Can I use your phone?"

Doug moved over and reached behind her, grabbing the receiver. His upper body grazed across her arm, sending shivers along her spine. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." She was breathless as she took it from him, swallowing hard as he moved back to the wine bottle. She punched Dawson's number into the keypad, waiting while the phone rang, watching as Doug poured the wine, the slightly sweet scent blossoming into the room. "Gale. Hi. It's Jen. Is my Grams there?" She nodded as she listened to Mrs. Leery, watching as Doug captured both glasses in one hand, grabbed the wine bottle with the other then walked out into the living room. "Grams? I gave Doug a ride home and it's getting pretty bad out there, so if it's okay, I'm just going to crash here on the couch?" She slid off the counter, moving, stretching out the cord so she could watch him through the doorway.

He shrugged out of his coat, hanging it on the coat rack positioned by the door then pulled his sweater over his head, the dark blue long sleeved shirt clinging to his body. She blinked, swallowing hard, as she watched him walk back in her direction, bending down and tossing a log into the fireplace.

"What? Oh. Uh…yes. Thanks, Grams." She hung up in the middle of her grandmother's goodbye and replaced the receiver, walking nervously toward the door. She leaned against the jamb, her eyes moving up the line of Doug's back as he lit a match. "Grams gave me her permission, so long as you continued to behave like a nice, respectable gentleman, keeping in mind that she's more than happy to turn your ass over to the cops for corrupting a minor."

"She said ass?"

"Oh, yeah. Grams is quite the liberated woman now."

"She really said ass?"

"No." Jen smiled and moved over to the couch, sinking down onto the cushions. "But she said I could stay. So, do I get my wine?"

"Sure." Doug moved away from the fire, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and picking up one of the glasses. He handed it to her then picked up his own. "So, what should we drink to?"

"Probably nothing, since we're going to pretend this never happened, so as not to tarnish your sterling reputation."

"That's very wise."

"I'm a very wise woman."

"This is the season for wise men."

"Not really, given the number of children born about nine months from now." Jen ran her finger along the rim of her wineglass. "Plus you invited me here, you poured the wine and, given that you're a cop and I'm only 19, you're not being very wise at all."

"We could blame it on the booze."

"We haven't had any."

"You don't know that. I could've been pounding 'em down behind your back during that lovely and touching Christmas dinner."

"Todd's eggnog was potent enough to smell, I'm sure I'd know if you'd been drinking it." She held up her glass. "To Christmas?"

Doug shook his head. "No."

"Then what?"

"To…" he raised his glass, watching her, contemplating. "To the corruption of minors."

"I've been corrupt for a long time."

"Well then, to the continued corruption of minors."

Jen's eyes darkened, sparkling with mischief. "I can definitely drink to that."

***  
"So," Jen lifted the wine bottle, sighing when she realized it was empty. "That ended my friendship with CJ."

"Sounds like you're better off without him."

"Yeah." Jen sighed. "I thought college would be more fun though, you know? Last year was all…well, Dawson. Then the summer I spent with my parents which isn't as fun as you might think."

"I don't think it'd be any fun at all."

"It isn't even that much fun." Doug lifted his glass and sipped the last of the dark liquid, her eyes drawn to the shimmer of light from the fire that danced across the surface. "So this year, my big goal was to have some fun, you know? Get out more, hang out with new and exciting people, maybe find someone to date on a semi-regular basis. Someone, I should emphasize, who in no way, shape or form was connected to Capeside."

"Completely understandable."

"And I have, somewhat. I mean, I've gone out and hung out, but it always seems to be with the gang and, you might not realize this, but spending a huge chunk of your time with your gay best friend and his boyfriend isn't the best way to pick up guys."

"I find that hard to believe." He smiled at her and stood, heading for the kitchen. "You want more?"

"I thought I was only supposed to have one glass."

"You're staying, I don't see the harm." He grinned at her. "Besides, you've already had three."

"Sure." Jen licked her lips, watching Doug through the kitchen door as he opened a second bottle.

"So CJ's the only guy you've been dating?"

"Well, we haven't even been dating. I was into him, he wasn't into me, but he hung out with us just the same, giving me the impression that maybe he was with me, but never fully committing to it."

"Nice."

"Which means there's been a multitude of opportunities gone to waste because I thought I was in the process of building a thing, you know?" Jen slid off the couch and slipped her legs under the coffee table, leaning back on the cushions as Doug sat down.

"No new prospects on the horizon, huh?"

"Not at the moment." Jen watched as he poured them each another glass of wine. "And, knowing my luck, even if there were, they'd either be attracted to and/or in love with Joey or they'd be screwing Audrey."

"And what would you say is your best attribute, aside from your self esteem?"

Jen laughed. "Okay, it sounds melodramatic, but it's true. Dawson? Totally messed up in Joey. Pacey? Couldn't even handle a no strings attached sex pact because he was in love with Joey. Dawson? Couldn't commit to a relationship fully because he was messed up in Joey. CJ? Screwing the more screwed up of the dynamic duo."

Doug smiled as he slid down onto the floor beside her. "Would she be Batman or Robin?"

"Which one was more screwed up?" Jen sipped her wine, smiling at him.

"Well, Batman had hero issues as well as some serious parental guilt. Robin had a fixation on older men and a thing for tights."

"Hmm." She set her glass down as he did the same, staring up at him. Doug held her gaze steadily, his glass clinking against hers as he put it on the coffee table. The air around them suddenly seemed heavy and heated as he lifted his hand, running the tips of his fingers gently over the curve of her cheek. "I have parental issues."

"So, Batman." His thumb teased over her lower lip gently, barely brushing the soft, pink surface.

"But I'm suddenly pretty overwhelmed with an older man fixation."

"The tights will give us our answer then."

"They both wore tights."

"Who's bossiest?" Doug stared at her lower lip, hunger in his blue eyes.

"Audrey." Jen reached out, threading her hand into his hair, pulling him toward her. "Now will you kiss me?"

"Yes," he promised, lowering his lips to hers.

Jen's breath caught in her chest as Doug's lips touched hers, the gentle pressure ebbing and flowing as he pressed small, soft kisses against her mouth, smiling as she muttered a soft exclamation of annoyance, her fingers tightening against his scalp and holding him against her. Her lips parted, his slowly thrusting tongue sliding inside her warm mouth, bringing a quiet gasp from Jen.

Doug pulled back, licking her lips as he did so. "What's wrong?" Jen's voice was breathy and stilted.

"Nothing." He gave her another barely there kiss. "I just don't want to rush it." Another kiss. "We have all night."

"We could do other stuff all night," she reminded him, leaning into him.

"No." He stroked her cheek, keeping her from moving in for another kiss. "We can't. So we should just take our time with this." He kissed her again, slightly longer this time, his tongue teasing at her lips. "I just want to kiss you."

She pressed her hand to his cock, smoothing it over the hard flesh. "I want more."

He looked into her eyes, dark with hunger, lowering his at the hurt tinting the color. "I can't give you more tonight."

"From the feel of it, you can." She glared at him as he removed her hand. "Fine. Why can't you give me more? I thought that was the whole purpose of me being stuck here."

"You're not stuck." Doug got off the couch and moved toward the phone. Picking it up, he dialed the familiar number. "Dave? Yeah, it's Witter. I've got someone here who needs a lift home. She drank more than she should have and she's not fit to drive."

"Doug…"

"Nah, that's okay. Take your time."

"I don't need a ride home."

"Hang on, Dave." Doug covered the mouthpiece and looked at her, his blue eyes serious and slightly cool. "If I tell him no, you really are stuck here."

"I'll stay."

"Fine." He lifted the phone again, turning his back to her. "No, she's gonna sleep on the couch. Yeah. Very funny. Like I'd broadcast that fact. Right." Doug laughed bitterly. "Night, Dave." He hung up the phone still facing away from Jen. "I'm going to make some coffee."

"Doug…"

"Don't." He held up his hand and headed for the kitchen, never once looking her way. Jen blew out a long breath before getting to her feet, following him.

She leaned against the counter and watched him as he made coffee, her eyes watching him, watching the fluid movement of his muscles underneath his shirt. She could see the line of tension that threaded through him and sighed, bowing her head. "This has gone badly."

"Gee, ya think?"

She walked up behind him, her hand hovering over his shoulder. Dropping it, she turned and pulled herself up on the counter beside him. "Can I ask you a question?'

Doug sighed, carefully keeping his eyes averted as he watched the coffee start brewing. "Sure."

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?"

"When did I say that?" He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes serious. "When did I say I didn't want to have sex with you?"

"But you…"

"I may have implied I didn't want to have sex with you tonight, which is the truth…"

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jen." He smirked as he grabbed the pot off the coffee maker, reaching for two mugs with his free hand. "Maybe the fact that I haven't seen you in over a year? Maybe the fact that we don't really know each other all that well? Maybe the fact that once you have sex you lose the opportunity to just be with a person and get to know them and what they like and what they feel like with that great mounting tension of what it would be like to be inside them without already knowing before you really want it? Maybe all of those things?" He slammed the cups on the counter and started pouring.

"I thought…when you said I couldn't leave…"

"You never once thought that I was concerned that you'd drive while drunk and kill yourself? Never mind that I might have a motive that wasn't sexually motivated and self-serving, huh?"

"I'm not used to guys that aren't sexually motivated and self-serving." She cradled the coffee mug in her hands.

"Maybe you need to meet some new guys? Or maybe you need to just stop projecting those motives on them the second that you meet them?" Doug gestured to the fridge. "Milk's in there. Sugar's by the coffee maker. I'm going to get some air." He moved past her, heading for the door off the kitchen that led to the back porch. "Blankets are in the closet next to the bathroom."

"Are you going to be gone for a while?"

"Just take a pillow from the bed." He let the door slam shut behind him, moving quickly out of her sight as he walked down the back steps.

"Fuck."

***  
Doug walked into the dark house, closing the door quietly behind him. He set his coffee mug in the sink then sank down into one of the kitchen chairs, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't move as Jen spoke, shifting slightly in her chair at the table. "Maybe I'm still stinging from the whole CJ thing. Maybe I've just known too many guys in my life that wanted something more from me than just to hold me and get to know me. Maybe…maybe I'm just not used to nice guys."

"You know, you grew up in New York and your life was tough." Doug's voice was quiet, thick with alcohol and tiredness. "But you've been here, around Capeside and the people for over five years now. When does that take effect?"

"I've gotten screwed over by the fine folks of Capeside as well."

"You should go to bed, Jen." He shook his head, finally lifting it and looking at her. "Hell, I should go to bed. I've had too much to drink and too much to deal with." He stood up. "Goodnight, Jen."

"Doug?"

He stopped, bending his head in defeat. "What?"

"Why…why do you want to kiss me?"

"You want the short list?"

"Please?"

"You're beautiful, Jen. Sexy as hell. You're funny. You're smart. You've got a mouth I could stare at for hours. You've got eyes I could get lost in. You're tough and vulnerable at the same time. Ever since you spent three weeks pestering me about Pacey's whereabouts last year, I've fantasized about what it would be like to touch you, taste you. God, I dream about feeling you against me. I imagine your breasts in my hands, in my mouth, against my chest. I find myself lost in thought, picturing you above me, sweaty and sexy and naked, my cock buried inside you. I've been thinking about you non-stop for over a year now and I thought I was showing pretty fucking remarkable control considering I didn't drag you on top of the Leery dining room table and take you right there in front of your Grandmother."

"I appreciate that part."

"And then I got a chance and I took it, even though I knew it was the stupidest thing in the world because you probably haven't given me a second thought in the year since I last saw you, and I was forcing myself to be good, to take it slow, to get to know you and make it last."

"I had no idea…"

"I know that." Doug shrugged. "Goodnight, Jen."

"How can you say that and then just say goodnight?" Her brow furrowed as she stood up, moving closer to him. Doug's body stiffened, tensing. "I…"

Doug moved, turning to face her. His blue eyes were dark as they met hers. "Because if I don't walk out of this room right now, I'm going to kiss you. And after that, or maybe during, I'm going to lift you up and carry you into my room and we're going to have sex. And I don't want it. Not like this."

Jen swallowed, still holding his gaze. Tears threatened, glistening, brightening the soft color. "Goodnight, Doug."

***  
Doug pushed the covers aside and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees as he cupped his head in his hands. Blowing out a long sigh, he glanced toward the closed double doors then got to his feet, heading for the bathroom. He'd barely slept, tossing and turning, vivid dreams reminding him that Jen was only a few feet away. He'd gotten up a couple of times, moving to the door with every intention of opening it and bringing her into his bedroom, but he'd forced himself back to bed, tugging the covers tighter around him, as if they could keep him captive.

Locking the door, he turned the shower on, waiting until steam swirled around the room to strip out of his pajama bottoms, shoving them into his hamper before slipping behind the obscure glass, closing his eyes as the heated water rushed down at him. He let it sluice away the alcohol and frustrated longing from the night before, the rancid smell of cigarettes from the bar he'd hidden in until he thought she was asleep. Turning the tap off, he ran his fingers through his hair, stripping it of excess water before opening the door and grabbing his towel.

He wrapped it around his waist, raising his hand to wipe the fog from the mirror. The soft, hesitant knocking sent a thrill through his bloodstream, his heart pounding as he moved to the door, his hand resting on the handle. "Yeah?"

"I was…I'm awake. Are you going to be long?"

"No. I'll be out in just a minute. If you want to make coffee, go ahead."

"Yeah." There was a long pause. "Okay."

He leaned on the door, his damp hair clinging to the wood, listening as she walked away. Shaking his head, he dried himself off and tossed the towel in the hamper, opening the door just enough to see out into his room. It was empty, the door closed. Breathing a small sigh of relief, he slipped into the bedroom and walked to his dresser, digging for clean clothes and hurriedly putting them on.

Running a hand through his still damp hair, Doug walked to the doors of his room, listening for a moment before opening them. Jen stood by the window, holding the curtain back with her body, staring out at the falling snow, the steam from her coffee cup pooling on the glass. "There were five inches last night and it's still falling. They're predicting at least another six inches."

He didn't meet her eyes as she turned to look at him, instead continuing to stare past her, out the window. "Is there any way I can actually make up for being such an ass last night?"

She smiled slightly, shrugging noncommittally. "Nothing comes to mind, to be honest."

"What about breakfast?"

"I think that would just make me less hungry."

"Are you nicer when you've been fed?"

"I'm always nice." She moved toward the kitchen, trying not to smile as he joined her. "You, on the other hand…"

"I admitted that I was an ass."

"Admitting it isn't doing anything about it."

"Hence the truce-themed breakfast." He stopped as the reached the kitchen door, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Jen stopped, turning her head to look back at him. "I am sorry."

"I know."

"Too much wine," his fingers traced the loose weave of her sweater. "Too much thinking."

"Always gets me into trouble." She smiled at him then glanced down at his hand, her eyes slowly coming back up to his. "You're mostly forgiven."

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Mostly, huh?"

"Don't push your luck." She hoisted herself up onto the counter as he moved to the refrigerator. "The snow plows are stuck two towns over. They got hit worse than us, so there's no telling when we'll see them."

"You might be stuck here for a while," he pulled a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. "I think it might be best for our survival if you forgive me."

"How would that be best for our survival?"

"Okay, my survival." He grinned as he tossed cheese, ham, sausage and green onions onto the counter then shut the door. "If you like me, you'd be less inclined to eat me when we ran out of supplies."

Jen started to smile, trying to force herself not to. "You know, if you were your brother I'd interpret that too many different ways."

Doug looked at her, one eyebrow cocked knowingly. "What makes you think I'm any different from Pacey in that regard?"

"So, the double entendre was intended then?"

"Not really." He walked over to her, pulling a loaf of bread from the breadbox on the counter beside her. "Because I think, if I were trying to be suggestive, I'd be all up for an altered form of cannibalism as a means of survival. Or arousal. Or a few other words ending in -al."

"I can think of a few words ending in -al."

"I have no doubts about that." He caught one of her curls and tugged on it lightly. "Omelet okay?"

She smiled, her eyes holding his. "Yeah. Omelet's good." She watched him grab a cutting board and stack the onions on it, reaching for a knife without looking. "Wow. You're a regular Iron Chef."

He looked at her over his shoulder, twirling the knife before bringing it down on the green stalks. "Yeah. The women love it."

"Which women would that be?" She slid off the counter and moved over to stand by the sink, closer to him. "The hordes of them lined up outside your door every night?"

"I'm Capeside's version of Sex and the City, don't you know that?" He finished with the onions and reached up into the cabinet in front of him, pulling out a small glass bowl. He slid them from the cutting board into the dish then grabbed the sausage. "There's a pan in the cabinet right behind you."

She nodded and turned, pulling a medium sized pan out and handing it to him. "Seriously," she gave him a small smile as he looked at her warily before moving over to the stove, "now that you've put the knife down. Have you…I don't know…dated? Ever?"

"You've been listening to Pacey, haven't you?"

"Not really, no." She watched the pan as it heated, the sausage sizzling as he crumbled it onto the smooth surface. "I've just never seen you with anyone. Female or otherwise."

"I tend to keep my private life private."

"Don't get defensive," she poked him in the side. "You're supposed to be redeeming yourself in the 'being an ass' department, remember?"

"Right."

"Besides, I think after your somewhat drunken confession last night of what you've been thinking about, in regards to me, over the past year was more than enough to convince me of your heterosexuality." She grinned as he blushed. "Not that I needed a ton of convincing, mind you." Her voice dropped and she touched his arm, feeling the muscles tense beneath his shirt. "I felt you."

Doug closed his eyes and forced himself to stand still, not moving at all as she ran her hand over his bicep. "I dated someone pretty seriously right out of high school. It lasted for a few years then fell apart. Since then I've been a little gun-shy."

"Did she break your heart?"

"It was a mutual thing."

"The break up?"

"The heart breaking." He cleared his throat. "I've had a few casual things in the intervening years, nothing serious."

"All female?"

"In theory." He grinned at her questioning look. "Yes. All female."

"Mmm." She moved to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher, lifting the lid and sniffing the contents. "You want some orange juice?"

"Sure. Glasses are to the right of the sink."

Jen grabbed two glasses and set them on the table, pouring juice in both then setting the pitcher on the table. Doug watched her, moving the sausage with the spatula automatically. "So what did you do? On your dates with these women? Movie? Dinner? Dinner and a movie? Sex? Did you take them out of town? Are they from Capeside? Do I know any of them? You didn't, by chance, date Gale before she hooked up with the guy she's seeing, did you?"

"God, no." He shuddered. "Why would you think that particularly creepy thought?"

"I'm a sick woman." She took a sip of her juice. "So? What did you do?"

"Coffee a couple of times. A movie once or twice. Dinner out a couple of times."

"Dinner in?"

"Once."

"What'd she look like?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Last night I poured my sordid little drama out to you over a bottle of wine. Today, the orange juice gets your side of the story."

"I see. Yours requires heavy drinking whereas mine is lighter fare?"

"You never slept with Dawson Leery."

"Good point." Doug turned off the burner and moved the pan to the back of the stove. He moved back to the cutting board and Jen sat at the table, her knees pulled up to her chin, her bare feet propped on the edge of the seat as she watched him. "I don't know. She was pretty. Nice. Funny. She had a great laugh."

"What'd you make?"

"How do you know she didn't cook?"

"You were trying to impress her. You'd cook."

He shrugged and turned back to what he was doing. "A few dishes."

"And did she help you with the clean up? What little there was of it?"

"Is that how you judge a woman? If she's handy in the kitchen?" Doug moved back to the stove.

"That's how I judge if she wanted to sleep with you." Jen rolled her hand in a small circle. "Go on."

"Yes. I washed. She dried."

"Oooh. She wanted you."

"I put the dishes away."

"And, let me guess, while you reached up to put the plates away, she slipped her arms around your waist. Either from your side or the back, her hands flat on your chest, right?"

"Psychic?"

"Romance novels." She grinned and finished her juice. "Or bad chick flicks. And then her hands slid lower, right? Just to the waistline. Nothing too improper. Unless she was a little skanky." He laughed and she shrugged. "Not that a little skanky isn't bad and I was drinking last night, so you can't hold anything below the belt against me."

"Oh," he picked up his juice and took a drink, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She swatted him on the thigh then pointed to the stove. "Cook."

"Gotcha." He moved out of her range then looked back at her. "So, did you want to finish telling me about my date?"

"You have yet to inform me if she's a little skanky or not."

"Not so much."

"Fine." Jen sighed and closed her eyes. "So her hands are on your waist and she's got her head resting on your back. And she gives this little sigh. So you, being a gentleman, turn slowly and catch her face in your hands, your thumbs on her cheeks, your eyes deep and soulful." She smiled at him and batted her lashes. "And you ask her what's wrong."

"I do."

"Oh yes. It's a given."

"What's wrong?"

"Yes."

"No, I'm asking."

"Oh." She laughed. "She said nothing or something to that affect, letting you know that, in fact, something is very wrong."

"And what, pray tell, would that something be?"

"Well, you'd have to woo a little. Tell me. I know there's something. Did I upset you? Do you need to go? And she'd shake her head, perhaps slightly tearfully and tell you that what's wrong is that she doesn't want the night to end, even though she knows it has to."

"I think you watch too many chick flicks."

"And you, being a romantic, soft-hearted kind of guy, tells her that it doesn't have to."

"I do."

"Oh yes. Not in so many blatant words, because you don't want her to think that you think she's easy. It'd have to be sugar coated and hidden between lots of soft, tender kisses. You'd touch her shoulder, letting her know that you could undress her easily with those hands of yours, but you're holding back because you know she's a delicate flower of a woman."

"I dated Scarlett O'Hara, did I?"

"And then she'd lead you to the couch, if she's really proper, or just to the bedroom if she's a little skanky, which we already determined she isn't, so it was the couch and you probably kissed for what felt like hours and you were just wondering why you weren't hard no matter how much she kissed and touched you, but then you realized it was because she wasn't me."

"Oh, of course." Doug fought a laugh. "Because it's been my experience that men can only get it up for the one they're…" he stopped. "So I was unable to perform that night?"

"No," Jen replied, studiously ignoring his previous sentence. "You just thought about me and muddled your way through mediocre sex, on her part of course, because you're never anything less than a stallion, and then you felt dirty in the morning."

"When the night inevitably ended."

"Oh yeah. You never saw her again."

"Broke her heart?"

"For at least a week."

"Hmm." Doug pulled the bread free of its wrapper. "So, I'm a stallion in the sack, huh?"

"Undoubtedly."

He slid the bread into the toaster then moved back to the stove. "Well, thanks for that, I suppose."

"How did the date go?"

"We had dinner. We did the dishes. We watched a movie she'd brought until she ran her hand up my leg."

"So she was a little skanky."

"We made out for a while and then I sent her home."

"So this kissing only on the first date is a big thing for you?"

"No." He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and slid her omelet onto it, then moved over to the toaster. He buttered her toast then set the plate in front of her, gathering his food. Jen waited until he sat down across from her, her eyes questioning. Doug sighed and stabbed his omelet. "She was gorgeous and funny and smart and all these other things that any man in his right mind would want to take to bed."

"But you didn't."

"But she wasn't you, okay? And, all kidding aside, I wanted you. And even picturing you in my head wasn't enough to make it plausible to fuck some poor woman who really just wanted me to see her."

"Oh." She took a bite, chewing slowly. She swallowed then took a drink of orange juice and set her glass down. "So are you…do you think you're in love with me or something?"

"No, Jen. I think I want to have sex with you until we can't walk anymore. I think I want to be so hot I could melt the snow out there just by walking outside. I don't know you well enough to love you. All I've got in my head is this amazing fantasy and an overwhelming desire." He bit viciously into his toast. "Do I like what I do know about you? Yes. Very much. But you're ten years my junior, you're a friend of my brother and I'm not about to…" He stopped as Jen got to her feet and walked around the table, pulling on his chair. He scooted out a short ways, closing his eyes as she straddled his legs, sinking down onto his lap. "I'm not about…"

Jen pressed her lips to his, her tongue sliding into his open mouth, moving over his tongue, catching it, curling around it as she sucked it into her mouth. After a long moment, she broke the kiss and pulled back, smiling down at him. "Not about to what? Kiss me?"

"You know how," he threaded his fingers through her hair, kissing her softly, fleetingly, "I told you last night you were damn lucky I had restraint?"

Jen arched her back, her breasts brushing against his chest as she ground down against him, heat pooling between them. "Maybe," she whispered as she leaned back into him, her teeth nibbling his earlobe, "I want to break that restraint."

"No."

She pulled back and looked him in the eye, her expression soft and hazy with desire. "You want me."

"That's a given."

She listened to his harsh breathing, snaking her hand between their bodies and resting it lightly on the rough fabric of his jeans just above his cock, the slight pressure causing his eyes to close, his chest to hitch. "I want you."

Doug licked his lips, his eyes still closed, not resisting as Jen grabbed his hand with her free on and guided it to the dampness between her thighs. His fingers gently kneaded the fabric there and he swallowed hard. "Jen…"

"You just said yourself this isn't about love." She released his wrist and curled her arm around his neck, her other hand increasing the pressure against his erection. "You've wanted this for a year, Doug. And now I'm yours for the taking."

"I…" She shook her head, closing her eyes briefly as he rubbed the pads of his fingers over the thin fabric that separated him from her wet flesh, sucking in air and releasing it in a slow, shaky breath. "I need you inside me, Doug. Please?"

He groaned under his breath, his lashes shadowing his dark eyes. "I want to." The fingers of his free hand moved lightly over her arm, fingering the sleeve of her shirt before brushing lightly over her breast. "So much."

Her voice was rough with need as she stroked his cheek, her thumb catching his lower lip. "Then fuck me."

He stood, lifting her with the smooth movement. He set her on her feet, holding her just long enough to make sure she could support herself before moving away, his fingers white as he clenched the edge of the sink, sucking in deep breaths of air through the tight restriction of desire. "You need to go."

She walked up to him, her hands shaking as they slid around his waist, resting just above his waistband. "I can't go."

He turned and his eyes were black, tortured and hungry. "Jesus, Jen, please."

She stood on tiptoe, her lips pressed hard against his. "Please what?"

His low groan echoed through the apartment as he moved forward, pinning her to the refrigerator. She shivered at the touch of the cool metal, and again at the pure heat that lanced through her as he slipped his body between her parted legs. "I'm trying," he panted, his lips hovering over hers, their breath mingling in the sliver of air that parted them, "so hard."

Jen ran her hand over his cock, pressing firmly against the erect flesh. "Try harder."

Doug closed his eyes, his body shuddering uncontrollably as he closed the distance between them, his lips sliding over hers, his tongue pushing into her open mouth. Jen moaned, her leg wrapping around both of his, her hips grinding into his. Her hands curled around his shoulders, slipping back to tease the short hairs at the base of his neck, moaning again as he shivered against her.

Her tongue invaded his mouth, tangling with his as she took over the kiss, tasting the moist heat of his mouth, the slight tang of the orange juice he'd had. Her teeth scraped the tip of his tongue as she pulled it deeper into her mouth, sucking on it until his hand, curled into a tight fist beside her head against the refrigerator moved, slamming hard into the metal surface.

She jumped, startled, as he pulled back, panting hard, shallow breaths forced past his parted lips. She stared at him silently as he fought himself, his own eyes locked on the ground between them. After what seemed like hours, he raised his eyes to hers, the clear blue an almost violent black. "Stop me."

"I don't want to."

He moved into her again, his hands at her hips, lifting her. As her back hit the fridge again, she wrapped her legs around Doug's waist, her mouth colliding with his as he kissed her, licking and sucking and nibbling at her lips and tongue as she opened her mouth to him. Her hands moved over his shoulders and back, tugging at the t-shirt he wore, wrenching it free from his waistband and pulling it up his body. Doug growled roughly against her neck, biting the corded muscle as her nails raked over his bare skin.

"Down," she demanded, bending her head to find his mouth again. Doug held her in the kiss as he lowered her, stepping closer to keep their bodies together. Her hands slid underneath his shirt, over the hard muscles of his abdomen, pushing his shirt up higher. He reached behind him and hooked his finger through the neck hole and tugged it over his head, tossing it away from him.

Jen closed her eyes as her mouth moved over one of Doug's nipples, licking the hard, flat surface before sucking on it lightly, taking the sensitive skin into her mouth. He groaned, bending his taller body over hers, his hands smoothing over her shirt, wreaking havoc on her nerves through the thin fabric. She moved to his other nipple, trying to keep her breathing steady as his hot breath moved down her neck, his hands teasing and exploring.

Without warning, Doug pulled back, looking down at her as he trailed his hands from her back to her sides. Whispered touches sent shivers of desire through her as he lifted her shirt, peeling it off of her with a quiet sort of reverence. She blushed as he dropped it and stared at her silently, watching as her breasts rose and fell with every breath, the hard nipples pressing against the fabric of her bra, standing out in high relief against the rough lace.

Taking a deep breath, he brought his hands up to her breasts, cupping them with his long fingers, the heavy weight of them in the palms of his hands. Jen stared down at them, watching as he caressed the silky fabric of her bra, his thumb barely moving over her nipple, the gentle pressure rasping the lace against her skin, forcing soft shivers through her.

She stood as still as she could manage with her body trembling, her fingers itching to touch him but somehow knowing that if she did it would break the fragile spell he was weaving around them. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, catching it in a soft gasp as he reached around her, bringing their bodies closer together, one hand still coiled around her breast, the fingers of the other nimbly unhooking the clasp of her bra.

His bare chest held the fabric to her, shielding her from feeling the smooth hardness of him. Jen inhaled, releasing it in a heavy, unsteady sigh as she pressed her palms against his sides, sliding her hands around to his stomach just above his jeans and pushing him away lightly, maintaining her light hold on him to keep him from moving too far away.

The straps of her bra slid off her shoulders, one breast slipping free of the fabric. Doug stared at the creamy skin, the hard, dark tip of her nipple before removing his other hand, letting the lingerie fall between them to the floor of its own accord.

They both stood frozen for a moment, the seconds seeming to stretch into hours as they didn't move, barely breathed. Then suddenly, as if a dam had burst, Doug growled and lifted her, his lips closing over one breast as he stumbled forward, seeking out a smooth surface to set her on. Jen's legs closed around his hips, her heels digging into his ass, urging him closer to her. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her bare back, tickling his fingers as he released one breast and moved his attention to the other.

Her low, satisfied groan as she dug her fingers in his hair, raking her nails over his scalp, forced another low growl from Doug, the sensation rippling over her skin as his tongue and teeth played with the hard tip of her breast.

His knees hit cold metal, the loud sound breaking his mouth away from her flesh. Jen let out a quiet breath as he set her on top of the washing machine, pulling away from her body just enough to unbutton her jeans. "We're washing clothes?" She asked breathlessly, her lips moving over his eyelids as they fluttered closed, his cheeks, his lips, tasting his scattered breaths.

Doug didn't respond other than to slide her zipper down, his hands urging her body up so he could strip the denim down her body. Jen shivered as her flesh felt the cool steel.

"Doug, I…" He knelt down and pressed his tongue to the damp fabric of her panties, the tip of it applying ragged pressure to the sensitive skin beneath the thin slip of material. "Oh…never mind."

His finger snaked beneath the cloth, brushing the wet flesh. Jen leaned back, arching her hips upwards. His tongue continued over the fabric, rasping quietly, as his fingers moved upward, finding the waistband and curling underneath it, urging her upward again. Jen complied without hesitation; her hands supporting her as she lifted herself off the machine, moaning with the loss of heat as he pulled away, letting the wet panties fall to the floor.

Doug paused, inhaling the heady scent of her, breathing her in. Jen's muscles tensed in anticipation, her hips moving slightly, rocking toward him. He shook his head, running his hands over the smooth skin of her inner thighs, spreading her legs further apart as he leaned in, the tip of his tongue brushing lightly over her clit.

Jen bit her lower lip, sucking in a hard, hot breath as Doug's tongue slid between swollen flesh, brushing over the sensitive nub. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as he tasted her, his soft hungry moans of pleasure echoing against her skin.

Doug devoured her, lost in the scent and feel of her on his tongue. His hands stroked her skin, his mouth moving over her. Liquid heat coursed over his tongue, coating it, sheathing it in her arousal. Jen made a soft sound and his body tensed, his hands falling away from her.

His mouth moved over her, licking, sucking, nipping at her warm, pink flesh, sliding his tongue inside her, surrounding him as his fingers fumbled with his belt, unfastening it and pulling it away from his waist.

Jen quivered above him, urging him on with breathy pleas, her bare feet brushing his skin randomly as he leaned into her, needing more. Whimpers of frustration painted Jen's skin as Doug struggled to undo his jeans, pushing the resistant fabric down his thighs with trembling hands.

With breathless apologies he left her hot flesh, kissing his way up her body, his tongue dancing over her skin until he found her mouth, burying his tongue inside her. Catching his cock in his hand, he pressed the tip of it against her, bathing it in her wet arousal. He raked it over her clit, swallowing her hiss of reaction, deepening the kiss as, with a low groan, he pressed closer, sliding inside her.

Jen's back arched as she angled her hips toward Doug's. He broke the kiss, burying his face in the hollow of her neck, licking the sweat from her skin as they moved together. Jen's hands sought purchase on the sleek surface of the dryer. She finally found it, curling her hand around the top of the machine, her fingers pressing the button and setting it into motion.

Doug groaned as heat emanated from the dryer, the rumbling and vibration shuddering through both of them. His teeth nipped at her neck, his hungry whispers falling on her skin in time with his smooth, hard strokes, his hands firm against her ass, pulling her closer to him.

Jen wrapped her legs around Doug's waist, her back arching further as she ground her hips against his. Doug layered slow, hot kisses down her chest to her breasts, sucking the hard tip of her nipple gently before teasing it with his teeth, flicking his tongue over the peaked flesh. Jen whimpered, her breath leaving her in a wracked shudder. Her hands clenched around the dryer then reached for him, her nails scraping his flesh as she grabbed his shoulders, her thrusts speeding up, increasing in intensity as she felt the threat of her orgasm building.

Doug's eyes closed, his expression tightening as his body stilled, his hips freezing before suddenly jerking toward her in three long strokes. Jen caught his head in her hands and lifted it, melting warm kisses against his parted lips, swallowing his hungry breaths. She continued thrusting toward him, stroking the length of his cock with constricting muscles, caressing it with her body as she urged him deeper. Doug complied, his hips rocking into hers again and again as he tightened his hands at her waist, leaving no air between them, slick sweat-soaked bodies together over and over in minimal collisions until she sucked in a gasping breath, her body shaking with relief as her orgasm flooded through her.

Resting his head on Jen's chest, Doug forced his breathing to slow down, inhaling deeply and holding the air until he felt like his lungs ached before releasing it, feeling her shiver as his breath smoothed over her skin. Jen stroked her fingers through Doug's hair, lifting his head just enough to kiss his temple. "Hey," she whispered.

He nodded and lifted his eyes to hers. "Hey."

Her smile wavered before strengthening, lighting up her face. "You okay?"

"More than."

"I meant…" she blushed as Doug laughed and shook his head, pulling away. He eased his body from inside hers, catching her hand and helping her to the floor. He moved into her as her feet hit the ground. She ran her hands over his hips to his ass, squeezing the firm, muscled flesh. "I didn't mean post-coitally."

He tangled a hand in her blonde hair, lifting her lips to his. "You meant more okay with the fact that I had issues with sleeping with you and yet just did?"

"Yeah."

"That'd still be post-coitally."

"Yeah," she nodded as he released her hair, bracing himself against the dryer and trapping her as he kicked his jeans and boxers free of his body. "I know the sex was good."

Doug chuckled. "Yeah, I'm okay with it all."

"What if it's just a one-time thing?"

He bent slightly, sweeping one arm under her legs and lifting her, supporting her shoulders with his other arm. "It's not going to be a one time thing."

"No?"

"We're trapped here," he reminded her as he nibbled on her earlobe, carefully angling her through the kitchen door into the living room. He nudged the French doors that led to his bedroom open and lay her on the bed, kneeling between her legs. "No escape at all. What else are we going to do?"

"You are so in love with me."

Doug raised an eyebrow as he kissed her, tugging gently on her lower lip as he pulled away. "By the time the snow melts," he pressed his cock against her wet flesh, sliding inside her molten heat, "I fully expect the feeling to be mutual."


End file.
